Voy a Estar Contigo
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: Quinn despues de ver la pasion con que cantaba Keep Holding On, decide ir por su Rachel


**Voy a Estar Contigo**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Hola un pequeño Fic, se desarrolla después de "Keep Holding On" de el capitulo Throwdown de la primera temporada

* * *

><p>Después de terminar con la canción todos ya habían abandonado el auditorio salvo por dos personas que todavía permanecían ahí en el medio del pasillo por alguna razón después de ver que la pequeña diva le cantaba la canción sintió la necesidad de hacer dos cosas, había decidió ir a buscar a la morena ya sin importarle lo que las personas puedan decir pero antes de ir por la cantante tenia que terminar con otra cosa.<p>

_**Q –Finn tengo algo que decirte y sé que después de esto me vas a odiar así que antes de que pase quiero decirte que lamento a verte lastimado de esa forma**_

_F -¿Qué es Quinn? Me estas asustando_

_**Q –La bebe no es tuyo, es de Puck**_

_F -¡Como Pudiste! Yo te quiero… Me imagino que ya sabrás que no quiero nada que ver contigo, por lo tanto si decides quedarte en el coro, ni te me acerques… así que espero que te pudras en el infierno_

* * *

><p>Había decidido ir a ver a la diva a su casa y hablar con ella y sincerarse sabia que sus sentimientos. En cuanto llego a la puerta de los Berry's empezó a sentirlos nervios pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Rachel ya estaba enfrente de ella, vestida con unos shorts blancos, una blusa rosa sin mangas y unas sandalias blancas, Quinn al ver la en esa forma a la morena se quedo sin habla por lo que la cantante se impaciento y rompió el silencio.<p>

_R -Qui… ¿Quinn que hace aquí?_

_**Q –Vine a verte, espero que no te moleste**_

_R –No, claro que no, pasa_

_**Q -¿Estas sola?**_

_R –Si ¿Por qué?_

_**Q –Sera que podamos ir a tú habitación para hablar en privado sobre ciertas cosas**_

_R –Si… Seguro_

En el camino a la habitación de la pequeña estrella cada vez sentía que sus nervios eran grandes y que su corazón estaba apunto de hacer un hoyo en su pecho, entraron al cuarto quedando las dos en un incomodo silencio que en parte ninguna de las dos quería romper pero tenían que hacerlo.

_R –No es para que te lo tomes a mal pero ¿A que debo tu presencia?_

_**Q –Rompí con Finn**_

_R -¿Por qué? ¿Y la bebe? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Qué paso?_

_**Q –Él no es el verdadero para, es Puck**_

_R -¡Engañaste a Finn!_

_**Q –Si**_

_R -¿Por qué? Yo creí que lo querías, entonces ¿Porque lo engañaste?_

_**Q –Yo no se… pero quiero decirte algo… y por alguna razón siento una confianza por ti**_

_R –Ok… dime_

_**Q –Yo necesitaba corroborar algo por lo que decidí ir en busca de Puck, yo ya sabia que trataría de emborracharme para que yo accediera… así que tome y fue solo por eso que tome el valor de hacerlo**_

_R -¿Y corroboraste lo que querías? ¿Salió como esperabas?_

_**Q –Comprobé lo que tenia que comprobar**_

_R -¿Por qué me dices todo esto?_

_**Q – Dime y quiero la verdad, ¿Por qué le diste tu ropa interior a Jacob?**_

_R –Ya te lo dije por motivos románticos_

_**Q -¿Para Finn? O… ¿Para mi?**_

_R –Yo… este_

_**Q –Entonces**_

_R -¿Qué quieres Quinn? Viniste a humillarme mas esas es tu razón, ¿Qué es?_

_**Q –No es por eso**_

_R –Dime_

_**Q –Sabes porque me acosté con Puck**_

_R –Me dijiste que para comprobar algo_

_**Q –Necesitaba saber si los sentimientos y atracción que tengo son verdaderos**_

_R –No… entiendo_

_**Q –Era para saber si lo que siento por ti era verdadero**_

_R -¿Cómo?_

_**Q –Me gustas, me encantas… siento mucho por mi comportamiento infantil y era debido a que a los sentimientos que tengo por ti no es excusa porque no hay excusa por lo que te he hecho… pero si sentía eso y mis padres se enteraban me matarían pero ahora ya no me importa… el verte hoy al cantarme esa canción me dio las fuerzas para luchar por ser quien soy en verdad… así que dime correspondes mis sentimientos… dime que no sientes nada por él**_

_R –Quinn yo siempre te he querido pero no hacia nada porque no creía que fueras a corresponderme… claro Quinn lo que hice fue por ti_

_**Q –Rachel prométeme que vas a estar conmigo, mis padres quien sabe que van a hacer cuando se enteren del embarazo**_

_R –Voy a estar contigo en todo momento e incluso cuando sepas que vas a hacer con la bebe_

_**Q –Gracias Rachel**_

_R –Quinn me darías la oportunidad de ser mi novia, me harías el honor de iluminar mis días y noches sabiendo que eres mía y te prometo que nunca te vas a sentir sola porque yo siempre voy a estar contigo, porque prometo hacerte feliz y amarte siempre y aun cuando tú me corras de tu lado_

_**Q –Yo acepto Rachel, acepto ser tu novia pero necesito que me ayudes a pensar que puedo hacer con la bebe, que me ayudes en estos momentos**_

_R –Claro que si, voy a estar contigo_

La morena se acercó y paso sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia mientras Quinn pasaba sus brazos por la cadera de Rachel, se besaron transmitiendo en el las promesas de amor que la cantante hizo y que Quinn aceptaba.

Con el beso entendieron al fin muchas cosas, sabiendo que habría peleas porque nunca dejarían de ser ellas pero lo importante que lo que fuera que les depara el futuro lo enfrentarían y lo superarían juntas por las promesas hechas con las palabras, las miradas y el beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado, tengo futuro de escritora, les agrado espero comentarios

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario


End file.
